


Dress

by luvtessascott



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtessascott/pseuds/luvtessascott
Summary: A girl's got needs. Reference to Tessa's gala outfit post GPF '17.





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Spacesandhollowplaces & @balletfever89 for editing, y'all are amazing.

Tessa subtly slips her hand into his, listening to him participate in a conversation. She gives it a gentle squeeze and releases, ‘ _Let’s go_ ’. He looks at her as someone else speaks and blinks slowly with a soft smile, ‘ _I thought you’d never ask_ ’.

Tessa disappears first making a quick exit with her purse and stands by the elevator. Scott meets her shortly.

“I was waiting for you to bust me out of there, Virtch.” Scott grins bumping her shoulder with his.

“You can bust us out sometimes too,” she says with a smirk and squinted eyes.

“If those kinds of decisions were up to me, we would’ve left after dinner,” he says quietly.

Tessa shakes her head, “You know we could never.”

They walk into the elevator, Scott stands in the corner resting against the wall. Tessa slides in front of him, “I’m cold,” cluing him in to hold her.

As the door dings closed Scott wraps his arms around Tessa’s bare shoulders. She is more than pleased that he took her lead.  He leans forward to press a kiss on the spot where her neck meets her back. He loves this dress, loves the access he has to her milky shoulders and defined collarbone. Loves how he can sweep his hand across her neck for a gentle massage during the speeches at dinner.

  
When the elevator door dings open,  Tessa realizes they didn’t push a floor. She flashes Scott a smile and reaches over to press 11. This time however, some junior skaters pile into the elevator so Tessa steps to Scott’s side. Scott smiles pleasantly at the young male junior skater whose eyes are locked on him and his partner.  
  
Tessa listens to the gaggle of young skaters discuss the whereabouts of the hotel room party. She remembers those, it doesn’t feel that long ago that she and Scott would escape the banquet early with the other junior skaters for some underage drinking. She feels Scott’s restless hand brush her fingers before settling on her ass. She turns her head to look at him.  
  
_Really?_ She says wordlessly.  
  
_Better?_ He signals sliding his hand to her lower back.  
  
The elevator dings open and majority of the juniors get out leaving Tessa and Scott with maybe two other people.  
  
Scott continues to slide his hand upward craving the feel of her skin under his fingers. When he reaches  her neck he feels her gently push back into his hand. He rubs the base of her neck gently and threads his fingers through the wisps of hair that don’t quite make her up-do.  
  
The door finally opens at their floor and they step out. Hearing the bustle in the hall, Scott tucks his hands in his pockets as he walks Tessa to her room. Stopping at her door, she turns around to face Scott her back resting on the door.

She considers it, she really does. How long would it really take? She knows she can’t. They really shouldn’t.  
  
“Well... I guess this is Goodnight,” Tessa says biting her lip. Scott knows full well why; Tessa is sharing a room with Kaetlyn.  Scott knows if he comes in it’ll all go downhill. They wouldn’t be able to hold back, not after a weekend of holding back and kisses behind curtains. And definitely not now, with Tessa in that dress. “We’ll be home soon,” Scott says reminding himself more than Tessa.

Tessa nods in agreement, “With privacy…and our bed.”  
  
Scott leans forward to press a kiss to her lips but pulls back without reaching her lips as he hears laughter down the hall.  Looking down the hall, Tessa sees the group of juniors from earlier walking in search of their party. As the group rounds the corner away from them, Scott’s hand sweeps up her neck to rest on her cheek. His thumb grazes her soft flushed pink cheek. He stares into her bright green eyes and glances down to her slightly red lips. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear with the other hand and Tessa tucks her hands into the butt pockets of his pants and smiles up at him. “You’re so beautiful” he whispers. Tessa drifts her eyes closed and poises her lips.  
  
“HEY MOIR, KISS HER GOOD NIGHT OR INVITE YOURSELF IN” the sound echoes through the hall and Scott quickly  drops his hands and tenses his neck, to see a drunk Zach Donohue staggering down the hall. Tessa nibbles her lip concealing her annoyance coupled with amusement. She slides her hands out of his pockets to rest on his hips under his jacket.  
  
“Well sober up or go to bed” Scott says back quickly. His heart beats faster with the fact that yet again they were almost caught, but thankfully it was just Zach.  

“That’s my plan Moir,” Zach says letting himself into his room four doors down.  
  
As the door slams shut Tessa pulls him back presses her forehead against his. “Well you better kiss me goodnight then and get moving” Tessa whispers, running her hands over Scott’s neck. Tessa inched her lips closer just as another junior comes around the corner towards them, causing them to push back Tessa smacking her elbow against the door in the process. Scott shoving his hands into his pockets attempting to seem normal.  
  
“Fuck that’s Tessa and Scott” they whisper as they approach. Tessa fakes a smile and Scott nods a hello at them. The two girls wave and continue down the hall.  
  
Just then more laughter travels down the hall and Tessa knocks her head back against the door. “Enough” she whispers. She’s turns around and slides her card into the door, quickly tugging Scott into the dark room.  
  
She roughly grabs his collar before the door has even shut and pulls him to her lips.  The first kiss is hard and needy but then Scott takes the lead transitioning to soft gentle kisses, ensuring each kiss is soft and drawn out. Scott balances his weight on one arm against the wall behind Tessa, his other hand sliding down to rub the back of her thigh where her dress ends. Scott’s lips trail from her lips to her cheek as Tessa breath tickles his ear. His lips meet her jaw line and he moves to find his favourite spot, the junction between her neck and shoulder that drives her, or maybe him, wild.  
  
As his lips hit the spot, Tessa grips him tighter and pulls his waist against hers, urging him to press into her. He does so, grinding the bulge in his pants against her. Tessa inhales sharply as her fingers find Scott’s hair.  
  
“Touch me,” Tessa chokes out between kisses as Scott returns to her lips. He tries to slide his hands under the bottom of her dress but the fabric clings so tightly to her body he can’t get his hands under. Scott brushes his tongue against Tessa’s lip sighing as she opens the kiss allowing his tongue to eagerly meet hers.

Still unable to maneuver his hands under, he slips just fingers under and roughly tugs the whole dress and Tessa’s bra down in one movement.  
  
Tessa lets out a roar of laughter but in no way does this distract Scott as he leaves no inch untouched. He dives in exploring exposed skin as Tessa rubs her fingers into his neck and under his shirt. He rubs his thumb over her exposed nipple, ensuring to lock eyes with her as he slips it into his mouth.

“Oh fuck”, Tessa hisses knocking her head against the wall arching her back and pulling him closer. Scott flicks his tongue against her, rubbing her other nipple between his fingers. He kisses his way across her chest feeling her body withdraw and expand in short breaths as he continues his ministrations—sucking, nipping, kissing, touching. He feels his own body ache with desire as Tessa wriggles against him, occasionally knocking her thighs against the front of his pants. As Tessa’s knees go weak he holds her up, refusing to give way as she comes. She digs his her nails into his back having slipped her hand under his dress shirt at some point having rid him of his jacket.  
  
Pulling her limp body against him, he kisses her cheek and her forehead. She falls into his arms easily and he holds her as she relaxes. “How do you always make me come like that?”  
  
Scott snorts, “I can’t help myself.”  
  
Tessa giggles, “please don’t”.  
  
Gently removing herself from him, Scott shifts his pants getting himself ready to leave when he notices Tessa going for his belt.

  
“Kaetlyn is going to be back soon” Scott stutters his eyes widening as Tessa continues to undo his belt buckle. She tugs him into the bathroom, “You’ve got needs too”.

She pushes the door closed and locks the door. Scott stands in front of her, his mouth agape. He stares as Tessa, her updo falling apart leaving more and more wisps of hair falling to her neck. Her lipstick is smudged leaving redness surrounding her swollen lips. Her dress sits two inches below her nipples. “Fuck, you’re hot as hell”.  
  
Tessa falls to her knees and undoes the rest of his pants, backing him against the counter. She tugs them down and looks up at him with a winsome smile as she slides her lips over him painfully slow. He thinks he might come right in that moment, but he manages to restrain himself by gripping the countertop. He’s not sure if the sight in front of him is more arousing than the feeling of her tongue swirling around him. She works her hands and her lips in synchronicity and he gently holds the back of her head willing himself not to thrust back into her mouth. In a moment, she tightens her grip around and he can’t control himself pushing into her mouth. She pulls back and he thinks she’ll stop. But instead, she sucks harder than before and then yanks him from behind his knees to the ground.  
  
She presses him to the floor and unbuttons his shirt as he lays back rubbing her hands across his bare chest. “I love you” Scott chokes out. He lifts himself up on his forearms watching her.  
  
She smiles at him looking up under her eyelashes as she lifts her body up over him, unceremoniously yanking her underwear to the side and sinking over him. Her dress still haphazardly twisted on her body as she instantly rocks against him. Scott’s breath catches as her first rock catches him off guard and he falls back to the bathroom floor.  
  
“Take if off me” she tells him patting his chest pushing her hips continually. ‘ _Take what off_ ’ he thinks trying to find coherency in her words.

  
She answers him, “Dress. Take it off” .  
  
He reaches forward, trying to concentrate enough to slip the dress off her body. She shows him the zipper on the side, each rock of her hips throwing all of Scott’s dexterity out the window. With shaky fingers, he manages to pull the zipper down. The entire dress coming apart in half except for the sleeves that he pulls over her head. He tosses it to the side and Tessa pushes harder against him, free of the restraining fabric. She continues at the same pace, slow but hard. The slow building pressure is almost painful as his body shakes and he knows he can’t hold back much longer.  
  
“Tess.. Can I?”  
  
“By all means,” she rolls off laying on her back. Legs open waiting, her bra still twisted around her stomach. Scott rolls on top leaning forward to kiss her again. He takes the moment to pull down her underwear but Tessa pulls him down. “Not enough time for that,” she jokes. He climbs on top holding her tightly to him. He moves faster than she could; cupping the back of her neck and keeping her eyes locked to his. He sticks his hand down to help her along feeling himself falling apart quicker and quicker. She wriggles beneath him pushing up into his hand insisting he touch harder.  
  
“Tess,” he tells her knowing he should probably pull out. She locks her legs against him, “cum”. He doesn’t even have a moment to think because Tessa pushes her body back against his hard and he comes undone spilling out. He grunts into her ear, collapses over her. He rubs her harder feeling her shudder and hearing her moan just after him. He lays on top of her for a moment until he hears her giggle.  
  
He lifts up to look at her, “we’re quite a mess.” She says with a grin. Scott notices his pants still around his ankles, his dress shirt open but drenched in sweat. Tessa’s underwear is still around her ankle, her bra is twisted around her stomach, and more of her hair is on her shoulders than in her updo.  
  
Scott chuckles, sitting up on his knees and reaching for a towel from the counter. He runs the faucet and returns to Tessa on the floor. “Sorry” he says cleaning her off.  
  
Tessa laughs, “Pretty sure I asked for it.”  
  
Scott shakes his head with a smile and presses a kiss to her lips, “You told me not to hold you to the things you say during sex.”

“Those are things like marriage proposals or asking you to run away with me. The extreme kind of things,” Tessa sits up and pulls the pins from her hair allowing it to tumble around her shoulders.

“Noted,” He smirks.

“I’m going to shower, you should go.” Tessa says unhooking her bra from her stomach.

“You want me to leave? I feel used,” Scott jokes.  
  
Scott stands up slipping into his pants, discarding the used towel in the hamper. Nude in front of him Tessa does up his dress shirt as his hands slide over her ass.

“Your jacket is in the entrance somewhere.” Tessa pats his chest and they share one more kiss. “I love you” Tessa says and he echoes it back to her. He closes the bathroom door behind him. Relaxing considerably seeing the room is still empty. He slips his jacket on and pulls the door open to see Kaetlyn standing in the doorway.  
  
“Hi!” She says cheerfully.  
  
“Hi.” Scott says feeling embarrassed, feeling like somehow she knows. ‘ _She can smell the sex in the air’_ he silently worries.  
  
“Tessa’s in the shower,” he says informatively and takes off barreling down the hall. Touching his back empty pocket, he turns on- his heels walking back the room seeing Kaetlyn standing in the hall with his wallet.

“It was on the floor,” she smiles warmly but Scott can’t wait to escape “thanks.” He takes off towards his room again.  
  
When Tessa comes out of the shower she gathers her clothes to a pile and wraps the towel around herself tightly needing her pajamas from her luggage.  
  
When she gets into the room, she sees Kaetlyn sitting up already in her own bed.  
  
“Hi, when did you get back?” Tessa says nonchalantly with a pleasant voice. Her heart pounds  in her chest realizing what she may have subjected her roommate to.  
  
“When Scott was leaving.” She says with a smile.  Tessa gets dressed quickly sliding into her bed as Kaetlyn talks.  
  
“He was quite frazzled when he left. He had to come back for his wallet.”  
  
“Oh? I see. Strange.” Tessa plays dumb. She looks at Kaetlyn--her eyes bright and interested, she likes Kaetlyn. She considers her like a younger sister, she’s one of the better roommate selections.  
  
“Soooo...” Kaetlyn says.  
  
Tessa sighs.  
  
“You know you aren’t fooling anyone.”  
  
Tessa covers her eyes, “it keeps the media not talking about it so for now we just keep it quiet.” It’s a relief to say it but it adds Kaetlyn to a growing list of people that could accidentally spill it to the media.  
  
Kaetlyn clasps her hands together, “ SO IT IS TRUE.”  
  
Tessa looks at her with wide eyes, “You said you knew!” Tessa’s mind races as she realizes she let it slip rather than Kaetlyn finding out.  
  
“But everyone’s always known.”  
  
Tessa groans, “don’t tell anyone”, she lectures.  
  
“I swear!” Kaetlyn holds up her hand and Tessa shuts off the lamp.  
  
She grabs her phone to text Scott, “Kaetlyn knows...” She’s pretty certain Scott won’t care but they both know it’s best the less people the better.  
  
Her phone dings, “Eric knows.” Tessa rolls her eyes, Eric knowing is fine but if Eric tells Meghan than all of Skate Canada will know by Monday morning.  
  
“How does Eric know?”  
  
“He asked why I was wearing my jacket inside out.” Tessa chuckles to herself picturing Scott walking down the hall with a suit jacket inside out.  
  
“LOL.. we suck at this”  
  
“Twoish months... love you babe” Yes, two months till they can scream it from  mountain tops and kiss in hallways.  
  
“Love you.”


End file.
